


A Dangerous Seduction

by HalfwayThrough



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayThrough/pseuds/HalfwayThrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna, unsure of her standing in Setauket, takes a different more sensual approach to dealing with Simcoe. Will he believe her lies, or will they overcome her own feelings? Can she truly keep Simcoe under control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Dice is Rolled

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts in Season 2 in the middle of Episode six (Houses Divided) when she enters Simcoe's room at the tavern to apologize, except she has a different approach to talking with Simcoe.

“I’m ashamed of the words I said that day,” she wasn’t sure where to begin, so she settled on the phrase she had picked out in the hallway before knocking on the Captain’s door. Cursing herself for ever burning the bridge she had never crossed. Even if she had no interest in Simcoe, he was valuable. He could offer protection and perhaps even status when she herself had lost everything. It was foolish of her to yell at him that night, but it had felt so gratifying when she had done it. It was only later, when Mary made her suggestion did Anna see her folly. “I… I did not mean them.”  
Captain Simcoe out of uniform was a strange creature. She was used to his blood red coat and dress wig from his time in Setauket before. She had to admit, the forest green suited him better as did his natural red hair. However, he wasn’t dressed in either uniform right then. A violet dressing robe had been thrown over a white shirt and it was obvious that he had no further plans for the night. Being as late as it was, Anna thought this would be the perfect time. Perhaps he’d be a bit too sleepy to think too hard on her words, and of course he wouldn’t have any weapons on his person out of uniform. However, where he stood at the dresser, pouring port into the tiny stemmed glasses, bathed in candle light just to the left of him was his pistol. Even as a woman who obviously meant something to him it made Anna nervous. Never did the woman think it would come to that, but the again neither did any of the people Captain Simcoe has shot.  
Turning around, blue eyes stared into her face as if looking for something hidden there. He offered a glass but she held up a hand to refuse. Her stomach was already nauseous she did not need anything else to upset it. It wasn’t bodily harm she was particularly afraid of; it was just being alone in a room with him. Anna had avoided it ever since she actually lived in Strong Manor, but besides their last encounter there was no evidence that he would harm her. She hoped now it counted more than ever.  
It did not appear that the Captain had anything yet to say to her statement, so the woman continued her palm flesh against her stomach to still her shaking fingers.  
“I’m afraid I have not been completely honest with you, Captain,” this is where it would get tricky. Lying, although it was something she did do it was a skill she did not use often. Then again if she ever wanted to call herself a spy she might as well get used to it and Simcoe was as good a target as any. He seemed to hear whatever he wanted out of peoples’ mouths… most of the time. “Actually ever since you arrived at Setauket I have been lying to you.”  
It may have been a bit dramatic but it seemed to hook him.  
“Whatever do you mean madam?” he asked in that thin high voice of his, his eyebrows raising slightly.  
“Well, when you arrived in this little town my… husband was still around,” it was hard to get the title to leave her throat. While Selah had legally been her husband and she did care for him she was unsure where her loyalty to him stood now. Especially with that divorce order Major Hewlett had sent in. “And while he was a patriot and a traitor, I was bound to him. That is until now.”  
Moving in closer, Anna’s fingers dragged across the top quilts of the room’s bed.  
“However, my situation is, as you know, complicated,” brown eyes searched the room for something to land on that wasn’t icy blue eyes. He was so intense sometimes, what must it be like to be on guard like that all the time? “I am married, but husbandless. I have no protection, no house, and have lost the good opinion of almost everyone in this town.”  
“You made that very clear the other day, Mrs. Strong,” the Captain was quick to cut in, but Anna had started to gain momentum and would not let his interjection ruin her words.  
“Everyone that is, but you.”  
The sentence hung in the air between them. The Captain’s lips parted slightly as if trying to think of something to reply with but finding nothing to throw at her.  
“You have been nothing but kind to me, Captain. Offering your protection and even your room,” she said, motioning to the walls around them and especially the bed beside them. “If I seem ungrateful it is because… because…”  
Her performance had turned from wooden to downright spectacular. She felt a tightening in her throat and heat spread across her cheeks. Anna never thought herself as an actress but perhaps she was? She had stopped thinking about her movements at this point, they all came naturally. She turned towards the door, putting a hand to her face to cover the blush there.  
“Because what?” Simcoe’s voice stopped her and she turned to face him. It was easier to look him in the eye now. There was no hate in his eyes anymore, only curiosity and a tiny bit of hope.  
“Because I know that I am a burden on any man who chooses to affiliate with me,” it was the truth. The whole truth that had burdened Anna’s heart for months. The looks people gave her, the whispers of “patriot” under their breath. “And I did not wish to ruin your good name in this town.”  
Anna doubted anyone would call Simcoe’s name in Setauket “good” but it seemed to affect him. Taking a step closer, her skirts brushed against his robe, removing any air between the too. While being this close to such a dangerous man made the woman’s throat tight, the look on his face but her mind calm. This Brit who would shoot down a man without thinking twice about it had wanted her for so long. It was not just lust he felt either, Anna had worked in the tavern long enough to see what that looked like. He genuinely cared for her, and that is what took her off guard.  
“And after all of these months attempting to avoid my feelings, destiny has brought me here,” the line may have felt a little too dramatic but he was eating it up. Anna almost felt bad for him, the poor soul only wanted love and isn’t that what we all want? “To you, John.”  
Slowly, carefully, she reached for his hand. He did not protest and allowed her to bring their joined hands up between their chests.  
“With the knowledge that I bring only myself and my desire with me, do you think we could…” she struggled to find the right word. It was hard to think with the Captain staring down at her. “Establish… something?”  
The proposal hung in the air in silence. Anna’s brown eyes never left his, hoping to convince him and herself of her words. It was a longshot, but if Simcoe had a weakness it was her.  
“Something…” he chimed. His hand left hers only to hold onto her upper arm, pulling her even closer to him. Anna wasn’t sure how to act being in such a vulnerable position, but she relaxed and stepped forward leaning into his figure. He was tall and he had to look straight down to see her face. “What something are you looking for, Anna?”  
She didn’t even think about it. Her mind did not take a few seconds to concoct the perfect lie. Instead her answer flowed through her from her chest without hesitation.  
“You.”


	2. Wheat

The Captain, despite all his military training, could not hide his surprise nor his excitement at Anna’s words.  
“It is late John, but I hope we can continue this conversation in the morning,” the brunette said, her eyes flashing to the floor before flickering back up to look at his reaction.  
“Of course,” he seemed shell-shocked by the whole encounter and didn’t seem to register Anna leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek until the action was already over.  
“Good night, Captain,” she said with the slightest of curtsies that, being so close to the officer, brushed her hair against his chest.  
“Good night, Ms. Anna,” he said, with a small nod. Then the girl spun around and left the room before anything else could happen.

 

* * *

Back in her room, Anna did not know whether to congratulate or chastise herself. Yes, she had earned the Captain’s trust and possibly his heart, but where did she stand? Her heart was still racing but she could not figure out if it was from fear or something else. She was not afraid of Simcoe, not truly. He was a soldier like Ben and like Hewlett and they had to do things sometimes that were unsavory…  
God save her now, she was defending Captain John Graves Simcoe.  
Her face flushed from the encounter, she splashed water against her cheeks and watched brown eyes stare back at her from the mirror. Wiggling out of her day dress, Anna slipped into a nightgown and slid under the blankets. Her exhausted body more than welcomed the action, but she could not sleep just yet. What was her plan for tomorrow? Now that she had, what appears to be, amends with Simcoe what step did she have to take next? How far would she have to go?  
The questions found only silence as sleep pulled on the woman’s mind and dragged into dreams. 

 

* * *

A field full of wheat stretched out in every direction, and in the middle of the six foot stalks was Anna. She could not find her way back to anything familiar. Everywhere was just golden stalks, blocking her path or pulling at the gown. She was barefoot and the mud below sucked at her feet, threatening to pull her under like quicksand. The wheat seemed to have a mind of their own, wrapping around her arms and keeping her prisoner. Looking up at the sky, she found it covered with gray clouds heavy with rain that would start to fall at any second. A sound made her look down to the wheat again, only there was something else in the stalks now. A green shadow, hacking through wheat before standing in front of her: Captain Simcoe in his entire Queen’s Rangers regalia . He hacked at the wheat holding her back before sheathing his sword. He flashed her a smile before reaching down and sweeping her into his arms. When their lips met he tasted like honey.  
“Oh, Anna.”

* * *

“Anna?” the voice pulled her from her field and threw her into her bed in the tavern. Sun was pouring through the window and someone was knocking at the door. Cursing herself she shouted a quick “one moment!” before throwing a shawl on over her shoulders and yanking the door open.  
She had suspected Cicero, but it was Simcoe just as he was a few seconds before in her mind- all done up in green and silver. Anna pulled her shawl tighter over her chest.  
“I’m sorry to wake you, Mrs. Strong,” he voice sounded stilted and rehearsed. “But I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight.”  
“Hu?” sleep still muddled her mind and she was sure her face showed it.  
“I’m checking the outskirts of Setakuet today and won’t be back in town til evening and I thought we could dine together,” Simcoe said, patient but is fingers twitched where they held his hat by his chest.  
“Of course, I’d love to Captain,” she answered, smiling at him with all of her teeth. “I’m afraid I’m not as early a riser as you are. “  
They bother chuckled but after their laughs died down again there was silence.  
“Be safe on your patrol, Captain,” Anna said. She meant it sincerely, if anything happened to him she did not know what else she would do. However, there was still a tiny itch in the back of her head that tried to tell her otherwise. A thud in between her ribs that told her she was leaving something out.  
“I will. Til this evening, Mrs. Strong,” with a nod and a turn he was gone down the stairs. Closing the door, Anna leaned against its wood, letting out all the air in her lungs.  
The way his big blue eyes had stared down at her, it was almost heartbreaking. It was a tough act to play, and she knew if she was ever discovered the consequences would be beyond horrifying. Still, she pushed through confident of whatever would happen tonight.  
She didn’t believe he was able of hurting her, or at least she hoped.


	3. Candlelight

With the Captain out for the day, Anna spent most of her day working downstairs fetching ale and performing Mr. Dujong’s duties. When it neared her break, her eyes flickered up to the wall with the extra keys. Every renter got a key to their room, but Selah had two for each door so that he could get in and throw someone out who hadn’t paid. A glance over her shoulder told her no one was watching and in one fluid motion she had picked the key to the Captain’s room off its hook and stuffed it down the front of her dress.  
She poured a few more drinks before heading upstairs. No one was in the hallway, and she couldn’t hear anyone talking in their rooms. Brown eyes stared forward at the room she had lived in but instead had so openly passed on to the Captain. Her new room wasn’t awful, but it was cramped. Anna was just getting used to Whitehall’s refinery and free time. She actually enjoyed cross stitching with Mary Woodhull and her gaggle of geese. However, that was not the life fate promised her. Instead, she was destined to walk around with a pain in her back and ale down the front of her dress. Right now, she wasn’t Anna the barmaid- no now she was Anna the spy.   
Slipping in the key, the lock clicked and she slipped into the room, closing the door as lightly as possible behind her. The room was just as it was the night before- sans the Captain. The pistol on the dresser was gone and Anna didn’t know if it made her feel better or worse.   
Gazing around the room, she tried to figure out where to start. Slowly, she made her way through his desk. The Captain didn’t seem to have a lot of paperwork to do as a Queen’s Ranger, but there were a few artifacts. A letter from Major John Andre, but it only detailed that Simcoe was to be the commander of the rangers. There was nothing here. Frustrated, she put the letter back in its spot and went to the dresser. Her search found only drawers full of clothes. Did this officer not have anything of importance?!  
Perhaps she’d look sometime after his return, he could have found something on his patrol. She was about to leave when a paper caught the gush of wind her skirts had formed. It was tucked halfway under a quilt on the bed. Glancing at the door to make sure no one was about to barge in, she slipped the paper out. It was a single piece of paper, folded as if intended for an envelope but she could not find one. Focusing on the words, she realized that this wasn’t an intelligence report or anything of the military nature. It was a poem. For her.  
A knock on the door sent the paper falling back to the sheets. Anna, without a place to hide, went to the door. Her heart was beating in her throat when she opened the door. Her gaze was pointed up to make eye contact with the Captain only to find nothing but hallway. Looking down she found Cicero looking up at her.   
“Uh, Cicero when did the Captain leave this morning?” she said, trying to feign ignorance.   
“Early, ma’am. Says he won’t be back til evening, but I am to fix up his room for when he arrives,” the boy said. His eyes held a curiosity, as if to ask what she was doing in his room, but he held it back.   
“Thank you Cicero,” the woman said, before sliding past him and back down the stairs to the tavern. She could feel her heart beating in her temple as she slid the key back on its hook. No one seemed any wiser, but there were men in green coats everywhere and they all reported to Simcoe. Anna’s stomach seemed to flip upside down and even though it was lunch time she wasn’t hungry at all.

* * *

Red and green coats moved through the tavern alike, as did men in drab civilian browns. After seeing so much silver and crimson it was hard to adjust to the normally dressed folk. It was like everyone else was in color, and they were painted in grays. Men flew past but the minutes seemed to drag on. By the time the sun was dipping below the horizon, Anna was more than exhausted. Leaning against the counter, she stared blankly into the fireplace until Mr. Dejong’s voice interrupted her.   
“Anna, come on back to work,” he said, smiling and pouring himself another ale.   
“Actually sir, I had plans for dinner this evening and I was wondering if I could leave early to prepare for them,” she said, her fingers fidgeting with themselves in front of her belly button.   
“Plans?” Mr. Dejong chuckled, taking a drink from his mug. “With whom?”  
“Me, actually,” the thin voice rang over them as green and silver blocked their view to the fireplace, bathing the bar owner in shadow.   
“Captain Simcoe!” Mr. Dejong’s surprise had him babbling the man’s name, before setting his ale down as not to spill it with shaking hands.   
“Evening Dejong, I do hope it is okay that I steal away Mrs. Strong for the evening,” he phrased it like a request, but it a command and all three of them knew it.   
“Of course,” he said giving a nervous nod and bowing out from behind the bar and retreating to his usual table.   
“Evening Captain,” Anna said, giving the man a small curtsy. His cheeks were smeared with dirt, the silver tassels on his right shoulder were crooked and his hair matted with sweat. “I hope your work today was fruitful.”   
“That it was, Anna,” he smiled, leaning an elbow on the bar. The change in position allowed my firelight to splash onto his pale face and red hair. It was only then did Anna see that there was blood on his face and on his uniform. “I caught two deserters today.”  
Caught may have been the wrong word to use, given his current appearance but Anna didn’t question it.   
“We are so lucky to have you protecting our town, Captain Simcoe,” she said, trying to keep her eyes on his and not on the red on his white vest.   
“Now, I say we both head to our rooms and clean up a bit before tonight, eh?” he said, an even bigger smile overtaking his thin lips. Anna jumped as the Captain brought a hand down on the bar. “Meet me in my room afterwards.”  
With a nod and a grin, he left her behind the bar. The man pulled the boy Cicero away from a table of redcoats and started to whisper to him as they left the room. Taking in a slow breath, Anna closed her eyes and took a moment to herself. She had promised Mary Woodhull to bring Abe back home. To bring Hewlett home. She couldn’t give up her mission just yet. She had been alone with Simcoe just last night and she came out fine. Her heart told her she would be fine, but her more logical mind was listing the dangers. While her brain kept telling the woman that this man was dangerous, she decided to listen to her gut feeling. After all, searching his room earlier had been a risk as well. Anna Strong was used to taking risks and she could take this one.   
Flying up the stairs, Anna fell into her room and catching sight of herself in the mirror found herself a downright mess. Her hair was falling out of its style, which was just a simple bun to begin with. Her dress was drab and probably stunk of drunken men. Yanking the dress off, she searched her trunk for something else to where. Most of her dresses were plain. Simple dark colors and no frills. Not like Mrs. Woodhull and the other ladies in town who were all down up in teals and bows. She needed to look good, there was no doubt about that. Brown eyes gazed over her dresses until they stopped on her coral dress. She had worn it to New York City to seduce men so surely she could wear it here to do the same. It had been the dress she wore when she became engaged to Selah. It was just what every other woman was expected to wear: light colors, ruffles, and tiny flowers dotting the fabric. It shone too, like morning dew. Biting her lip, she slipped into it before she had a chance to change her mind.   
After combing the knots out of her hair, washing her face and pinching her cheeks to bring out some color she was ready. She took a final moment in the mirror to check for flaws. The necklace was tight around her throat, and she hoped it didn’t become too uncomfortable during the night. Her instances with Simcoe always left her feeling slightly choked anyway, she didn’t need any help replicating the feeling.  
With a final fluff of her hair, she was out the door and in front of the Captain’s. The night before it had only taken a few moments for her to settle her thoughts and knock, but now she felt stuck. All dolled up in her fanciest dress, she felt out of place in the old tavern. Planning exact words ahead of time would sound too rehearsed, but she needed some lines in case she fumbled. However, nothing came to mind. Biting her lip, she decided she had stood there silently for too long to do so any longer and knocked on the door.   
There was a brief silence before boots against planking and then the heavy wood door swung open to reveal a more tamed Captain Simcoe. His hair was still wet from where had slicked it back out of his face. The blood was gone from his face, and he had donned a new shirt. His green ranger’s jacket had been brushed off and straightened out so that everything hanged correctly. He smiled down at her, seemingly taken aback by her attire.   
“Evening Captain,” she said with a small grin.   
“Good evening Mrs. Strong. You look beautiful,” he was sincere. She could hear that much in his tone and it made her stomach twist.   
“Thank you Captain. You look charming,” the compliment was hard to form in her mind. He wore this uniform every day, yes there were a few small touches to his hair and a fresh shine on his boots but it was hard to make a true comment. He was charming though. He always was to Anna, or at least he tried to be. With his boots and jacket he looked like a prince right out of a fairytale. Then again, she was working for a cause that would eliminate the need for princes.   
“Thank you, please come in,” he brushed the door open to reveal his room had some changes. The bed, which had been taking up the center of the room just that afternoon, had been shoved off to the side. In the new space was a table and two chairs set up. There was at least one candle on every flat surface in the room, bathing the entire scene in gold light. A bottle of wine was on the table and Anna couldn’t help but relax at the sight of it. She hoped that maybe a glass or two would unwind her tight muscles and ease her into the situation.   
“I figured after working downstairs you would like a quiet meal,” the Captain said, walking around her to pull a chair out from the table. “Please, sit.”  
It looked so domestic. A man pulling a chair out for a woman. He had put a lot of thought into the dinner and she couldn’t help but feel flattered. She took her seat and he seemed too excited to sit down himself. He hovered over the table, a hand on the wine bottle. “Wine?”  
“Please,” she answered, and while he poured the dark red liquid into her glass she decided to start conversation. “Thank you Captain for having me tonight. I’m glad we’ve cleared up our misunderstanding.”  
“I am too. It is much better feeling to care for another than to harbor hate, do you not agree?” he said, focusing on filling his own glass.   
“Is that your philosophy for life, Captain? Seems a hard rule to follow as a soldier,” she said, already sipping at her wine.   
“We care so much for the ones we love,” there was a glance at her on that phrase. “That we fight to protect them.”  
“And how lucky we are to be under your protection,” she smiles, taking yet another swig of wine.   
Simcoe presented the food he had arranged for in the morning. Seasoned pork and greens that were hard to come by this time of year. It reminded her of the dinners at Whitehall, but more… domestic. There was that word again. Throughout the dinner she kept to safe conversation “oh what a delicious meal” and kept the wine coming.   
By the time they were finished Anna had gone through four glasses of wine, and Simcoe had only cleared one and a half.   
“You know, Captain,” she said, her cheeks flushed. She rested her elbows on the table, despite knowing better, and put her chin on her hands, peering over the table at her dinner partner. “You have very beautiful hair.”  
“Oh?” Simcoe chuckled, finding the inebriated woman’s words charming.  
“Yeah. Your dress wig was okay, but if I had known what was under it!” Anna laughed and raised from her chair only to find that the room was moving in all different directions. She stumbled for a moment, clutching the chair’s arm to steady herself.  
“Anna!” Simcoe was at her side before she even heard her name. He held out an arm for her to hold and guided her over to the bed. She sat on the edge, her toes just barely brushing the floor boards.  
“And you’re tall,” she said, looking all the way up at his face. Still standing, Simcoe towered over her. “As tall as the church steeple.”  
“Anna, it’s late. You should sleep,” Simcoe said, his hand finding her jaw, running his thumb along her chin.   
“Oh but I don’t want to Captain. Unless, of course, it is an order,” she giggled, her cheeks turning even darker shade of red. “Besides, I am not finished!”  
“No? Well, of course,” the Captain, brushed his coat tails back and took a seat beside her on the bed. “Continue.”  
With the man so close to her, and so much wine in her system, Anna was feeling lightheaded. They were touching shoulders, and she felt her fingers twitching to reach out. Chewing on her lower lip, she looked up at his face- she was, after all, still not done listing his good qualities.   
“Your eyes. They’re big, and blue. Not muddled blue, but like crystal. You can look straight to my soul with those eyes,” her hand hovered above her heart, fingertips brushing the exposed skin there.   
“Are you finished now?” Simcoe asked, leaning in closer. He smelled like pine and leather. It filled her senses and blurred everything else. His fiery hair blended in with the fading candlelight. All oranges and yellows and shades of red- and blue. Bright blue eyes.   
“Yes,” the word was barely a whisper. She hardly noticed that she was moving forward herself, tilting her head up to reach his. “…yes.”  
Their lips came together, Anna’s first and then Simcoe’s very eager to reply. Wrapping her close in his arms, they seemed to kiss for centuries when it was barely a minute.   
“Oh, John.”


	4. Dawn

Heavy eyes struggle to open, wanting more than anything to close again and find a few more hours of sleep. However, once the first rays of morning sun hit brown eyes, Anna is ambushed with a headache. Her mouth feels like it is stuff with raw cotton, and her back is as stiff as board. She was still dressed in her coral finery from the night before, her corset had left her muscles tense and her spine rigid. Rolling onto her side in an attempt to stretch out her body when she came nose to nose with a very unexpected guest.   
A breath’s width away from John Simcoe, Anna’s heart was stuck in her throat. Suddenly, all the grogginess she had felt was gone. A quick scan of the room suggested that she was the guest- this was his room after all. Their dinner table from the night before was still set up, the candles burned down to the wick. Empty wine bottles were scattered around on dressers and on the floor. The Captain had abandoned his green ranger’s jacket on a chair and slept in his vest and shirt. He still had his boots on!  
With the Captain snoring gently beside her, Anna wondered what exactly happened the night before. They had dinner and talked. They had kissed… and kissed some more. She certainly drank a lot too, which clouded her memory. She had no memory of kicking off her shoes and crawling into the Captain’s bed. She hoped that’s all she did do, but by the look of the room the rest of the town would make their own assumptions.   
Biting her lip, she looked at her bedmate. His auburn hair was matted by his pillow, causing it to curl towards his face. It softened his features, making him look like a young ensign. Anna shook her head- she couldn’t think like. Captain Simcoe was a killer like every soldier and she had to be careful around him… but then again she had slept the night beside him and she seemed intact. Not a single button was out of place on her dress. She knew that lack of evidence of misdeeds did not mean signify a good person but everything Simcoe seemed to do pointed in that direction. He was intimidating, but he cared.   
Anna took these few moments alone with his sleeping figure to really look at him. Without big blue eyes staring back at her it was hard to realize that it was in fact Captain Simcoe. Without his eyes taking up her attention she noticed the little things about his features- the pink of his lips and the curve of his jaw. His neckerchief hung limply from his neck where his vest’s top button was undone exposing his neck and his adam’s apple. Without thinking about it, Anna reached out her fingers brushing his cheek with only the slightest contact. Blue eyes snapped open and his chest filled with air only to slowly release it after seeing her face.   
“Good Morning Anna,” he said, his voice gruff from a long night of sleep and spirits.   
“Good Morning Captain,” she replied, slowly realizing her hand was still resting against his face. She pulled it back, toying with the blankets instead.   
Simcoe raised himself to his elbows, yawning and stretching out his neck. Anna diverted his eyes, very aware of that single undone button at his collarbone.   
“John… I’m afraid I don’t… remember a lot from last night and I apologize for any behavior that may have been-,” Anna didn’t make it very far into her speech before Simcoe waved off her worries.   
“No need Ms. Anna. You had a lot of wine and when I tried to escort you to your room you declared that you were colonizing mine and crawled into bed,” the Captain said, smiling to himself. Anna’s cheeks turned blood red. “I couldn’t leave you alone, and you insisted that I sleep next to you. I hope it is okay?”   
“It’s perfectly fine, Captain,” she said, still horrified at her previous night’s behavior. “I apologize for my actions and any distress I may have caused.”  
Her eyes focused on the room behind him, cluttered with bottles.  
“And I’ll clean your room up too,” she started to slip out of the bed when the Captain placed a hand on her forearm.   
“Anna, it is quite alright. It was the most fun I’ve had in weeks. I’m sure our neighbors didn’t appreciate the noise, but I had a wonderful evening with you,” he said. His voice was genuine and she couldn’t help but feel touched by it. If she could act like a fool in front of John and he enjoyed it then the man must appreciate her a lot more than she expected.   
“I had a good night as well, but please allow me to help you clean. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself I did not.”  
John rolled out of the bed, and Anna soon followed. The floor was chilly to her feet, clad only in stockings. Her shoes were nowhere in sight and she sighed inwardly at her own recklessness. However, once she was fully on her feet, the entire night came back to knock around in her head. Her temples throbbed and her stomach flipped in protest of her rough night. Anna was forced to sit back down on the edge of the bed, her fingers held to her forehead as if that would banish the pain.  
“Are you alright?” John asked, concern etched in his pale features.   
“Eh, I’m not as familiar with hangovers as a soldier,” Anna said, cringing.  
“I can send for some tea,” the Captain said, making his way for the door.  
“No- wait!” the loud noise, even though it was from her own lips, made her head pound more.   
“What is it?”  
“We don’t want… We don’t want people to think that we… had inappropriate relations last night,” the words were difficult to say, most of them were lodged in her throat and had to be forced out. “I’m a married woman, even if to a traitor. I don’t want either of our good names sullied.”   
Not that Anna had much a good name left.   
“I know you are worried about me, Anna,” John said, walking over and kneeling in front of her. “But I command the Queen’s Rangers now. I am above all of these pompous citizens. If anyone, anyone at all, gives you any trouble I can see to it that they never cross you again.”  
His words were powerful and a bit ominous. The air in the room suddenly felt heavy, and Anna felt like she was being handed a very powerful weapon- Simcoe himself. She was horrified by his intentions, but also curious as to how far he would go. After living without a man’s protection for so long it felt nice to be back in control of herself. It was appealing to be able to sic Simcoe on any nosy ninny or drunkard she chose. Despite her desire to push the Captain away and stand up for herself, she was seduced by the power he offered her. How could she pass up something so useful?  
“Thank you, John,” she said, giving him a weak smile. “I know I can always count on you.”

* * *

Anna left the Captain’s room, her hair frazzled her shoes in hand, and her finest dress wrinkled from a night sleeping in it. A few men were in the hall, watching her as she moved across the wooden planks. She didn’t feel ashamed- she felt empowered. It was like she had put on a suit of armor and had become invincible. She shot the men a look, daring them to say something- anything. They didn’t. Their eyes looked from her disheveled appearance to the door she had just exited and then their eyes hit the floor.   
Did everyone know of this secret power before? Simcoe had always been a force in Setauket, but Anna had never before used it to her advantage. People were intimidated by him and now these men knew exactly who they would have to deal with if they even looked at her the wrong way.  
She felt untouchable. She felt powerful. After months of worrying and paranoia, Anna finally felt strong.


	5. A Test of Strength

Scrubbing down the counter, Anna looked up at the men who had just entered the tavern. A few British regulars who were already well into their drink for the night. Frowning, Anna readied a few tankards, preparing herself to be pouring more ale than she carried to do for these men.   
“Wench- four ales,” one of them announced, red in the face. Frowning at the title he gave her, Anna didn’t miss a beat. After pouring their drinks, she headed over to the table in the corner they had settled at. She was used to drunks, but her patience today was running then.   
“Here are your drinks,” she said, setting the mugs on the table and trying to hurry back behind the bar before they could ask for anything else. Before she could make her escape, one of the men grabbed a handful of her skirts. He had brown hair that was falling out of its style, sticking to his sweaty face. His cheeks were marked from pox, and the whites of his eyes had turned a reddish color. Anna couldn’t hide her disgust but the man didn’t seem to notice.   
“Mrs. Strong don’t go runnin’ off so soon,” he said, glancing at his friends before continuing. “Talk with us!”   
“What do you wish to talk about,” her words were clipped and rough.   
“What you got under these petticoats,” he gave a loud, hoarse laugh before yanking her skirt up. Tearing the fabric from his grasp, Anna fell against a table behind her. Her face red from embarrassment and anger.   
“Do not touch me!” she hissed at the soldiers, but they laughed, smacking their leader on his back to congratulate him on a job well done. Anna looked to Mr. Dejong but he averted his gaze to his own ale. Fuming, Anna shoved off from the table and stormed to the back of the tavern. In the back rooms, she planned on cooling her rage until she could face the men again, but her eye was captured by the stairs to the upper rooms. In that moment, Anna decided that tonight the tavern was going to receive a special awakening. 

Captain Simcoe entered the front room of the tavern his pistol very obvious at the edge of his coat. The knife slipped under his belt was a little more hidden, but he didn’t need to show it off to convince everyone in the room just how dangerous he was. The Queen’s Rangers in the tavern immediately picked up on his mood and dropped their mugs. They couldn’t quite decide whether to jump up to attention or carry about their fun, so they sat tense and watching his every move. Like a snake slithering through the grass towards its prey, Simcoe made his way through the maze of tables until he reached the corner Anna’s abuser was seated at. Anna herself was not far behind. She wanted to see everything that happened- every single detail. Putting a hand on a table surrounded by men in forest green coats, she watched John approach their victim.   
“Evening gentlemen,” Simcoe said in that musical tone of voice. “Enjoying ourselves?”   
“I’d enjoy it a little more if I had some more feminine company,” the leader guffawed. He was drunk beyond hope. While a couple of his friends were picking up on the danger they were faced with, their red faced ensign was oblivious to the predator standing oh so close to him.   
“That’s what I’m here to address,” Simcoe said, his voice as smooth as honey. “You assaulted Mrs. Strong earlier tonight, did you not?”  
The rest of the tavern’s usually loud company had been reduced to near silence. Everyone was focused on the Captain and the ensign.   
“Eh, you want in on it?” the man chuckled, suddenly realizing how many pairs of eyes were on him now. “Listen I eh, I thought she’d be up for some fun, I-”  
It was in that moment, Simcoe slipped his knife from his belt and embedded it in the man’s hand- pinning the soldier’s palm to the table. The man’s scream filled the building, and some of the tavern’s occupants turned away. A few cringed, but the Rangers- she didn’t see a single one even blink.  
“Are you saying you thought Mrs. Strong was a whore to be paid?” Simcoe asked, his voice never wavering from its cool tone.   
“No! No! Never!” the man yelped, his free hand fluttering around his trapped one, unsure of how to climb out of the hole he had dug for himself. “I was only joking!”  
“Well, I suggest you find some better jokes,” Simcoe leaned in real close to whisper in the man’s ear. “If you ever disrespect Anna Strong again I’ll send this blade through your eye.”  
Simcoe yanked the knife from the table’s wood, freeing the man’s hand. The soldier fell out of his chair and crumpled to the floor, hugging his hand to his chest, staining his white uniform with crimson.   
“Anyone else want to joke around tonight?” Simcoe asked the rest of the room. He stood with his arms outstretched, his blade dripping blood onto the floor boards. He earned only silence as a reply and he grinned at the pale faces staring back him. “I thought not.”   
With that he swept from the room, leaving the tavern’s occupants unsure of what to do next. Many of the men seemed scared, or disgusted. A couple left soon after, and almost all of them looked to Anna to see how horrified she was at Simcoe stabbing a man through the hand just for touching her.   
They did not find the terror they had hoped for. Instead, those men found only a grin. Anna Strong was no longer an object for their amusement, she was someone to fear. She smiled to herself, and looking over the man sobbing on the floor, she made eye contact with Mr. Dejong.   
“I’m done for the night, sir.”  
He didn’t say a word, only nodded as she left.


	6. Doubts

Rushing up the steps, Anna’s heart was beating too fast to simply retire for the night. Instead, she burst into the Captain’s rooms, out of breath and face flushed with adrenaline. Wide eyed she grinned at him. “That was amazing!”  
His eyes had raised to her face the second she had stepped in, but his hands were still busy wiping down his knife with a rag. There was a small part of Anna that knew this was wrong. That using this man as a guard dog was dangerous and he could easily turn on her, however that tiny section of her mind was drowning in a mixture of admiration and power. All this time she had been going about it all wrong. Simcoe was not something to be feared, not by her anyway, he was a force of nature to be used. Like how sails catch the wind and propel boats forward, Anna rode along on the wake of Simcoe’s violent tendencies.  
“You thought so?” he asked, blue eyes staring at her, his voice the same light musical tone. Except, this time there was a small grin pulling at his lips. His fingers tapped against his now clean blade, but refused to set it down. “It wasn’t too harsh for a lady to watch?”  
“Captain, you have saved me!” her words rushed out all on one big breath. She was surprised at how quickly the right words came to her now. There was no longer any time spent mulling over which phrase would win his heart, she already knew what to say. She sat next to him on the edge of his bed and bravely placed a hand over his own. “I could never think of such a gracious act as repulsive.”  
Simcoe’s thin lips pulled into a smile, and he set his knife and cleaning rag on the nightstand nearby. “I am glad to hear you say that. Not everybody approves of my methods.”  
“But the King does,” she was quick to reply, tugging on the lapel of his forest green coat. “Don’t listen to what others have to say- they only want to bring you down.”  
Anna had to admit she was good at this, only she wasn’t thinking like a player for Washington right now. This was merely for her personal gain. The Captain appeared thoughtful and before he could say anything, the woman continued.  
“They’re jealous of you. All of those regulars in their reds- they look at you and see something they will never have. Sure, they can buy commissions but they’ll never be a Queen’s Ranger. They’ll never be handpicked, or as special as you are,” her words came out quickly, her eyes never wavering from his. Her hands slowly climbed up his chest until they were resting on his cheeks. “You are something remarkable, John.”  
That was it. The magical words that John Graves Simcoe needed to hear to completely melt into a puddle before her feet. He dived in for a kiss that Anna was more than happy to supply. Only this time she would remember everything about this kiss. Not like their drunken affair, she was completely sober. Every sense was peaked and taking in every sensation. His hot breath on her skin, the taste of him on her lips, the familiar scent of leather and pine needles filled her mind until there was nothing else she could think about. She was selfish in this moment, no longer working for Washington or Ben Tallmadge or even Abe. This was for her personal protection and her pleasure. What better way to eliminate a threat than to make them bend to your will?  
Her fingers reached into his auburn hair, tugging on it and causing the Captain to release a groan from deep within his throat. His hands found her waist and yanked her closer to him. They were lost in one another for a few long moments before Anna pulled away.  
“I’m so sorry, Captain. I do hope you don’t think ill of me for being so… forward with my affections,” she said, out of breath. Her cheeks flushed with a blush, that despite its modest intentions was lighting a fire within the Captain's blue eyes.  
“Not at all!” he said, his hands still lingering on her waist.  
“I do not wish to sully anyone’s opinion of you,” she said, leaning into him so far that he had to tilt his face down to keep eye contact.  
“I would never allow it,” he grinned and she was reminded of his usual methods of handling situations.  
“Still… I would like to be courted like a proper lady,” she grinned. Anna wondered how long she could play at this little game.  
“Of course, I would not want to offend you by… ” his words trailed off but she knew what he had intended to say.  
“You could never, John. Now if you’re not busy tomorrow, would you care to eat lunch with me?” she toyed with the buttons on his coat, her boldness from when she entered the room had burned out and she was running on smoldering coals. Her fear was rising in her throat and she didn’t feel quite as safe as she had only minutes earlier.  
“I’d love to. Allow me to escort you to your room.”  
As they walked down the hallway, Anna was very aware of Simcoe’s pistol, and the hand he still held on her middle back. Sure, she was safe from the regulars and the rest of the town, but she was completely safe from her new found protector?  
He was much taller than her, not like Major Hewlett. Simcoe was a giant, and one not afraid of using force. Even hunting dogs turn on their masters occasionally.  
“Evening Anna,” he said, placing a kiss on her lips before she slipped away into her room.  
Anna only hoped she could keep Simcoe tamed long enough.


	7. Desperately

The next few days went through a in a blur. White covered the ground, gray conquered the sky, and that muddy green color was everywhere Anna looked. No such incidents like the one in the tavern had occurred but the way the townspeople and the regulars looked at them, the woman knew there was trouble on the horizon. Anna was only glad that Abraham was still in New York so that he couldn’t punish her with his gaze. She was doing this for a reason! For the betterment of the Continental Army! For secrets! She had… yet to find any but her endeavor was still young. Simcoe may be infatuated with her but that didn’t mean he trusted her completely. He always danced around any conversation having to do with the war. When she laughed off his aversion he merely replied “this is too horrible for a lady like you to hear.”  
She hated to admit it, but he was okay company. Anna thought of her first impressions of the Welshman- intimidating, horrifying, arrogant, and downright despicable. Many still applied, but not when he was with her. It was true, in her first dive into the man known as John Simcoe she had been overtaken by passion. Kissing came easily- her fear gave her strength and it also made her careless. Now that the initial horror and… fun of the mission had worn off, it was taking a toll on the woman. She had to think harder about each word she said- Anna had taken accustom to speaking her mind that Simcoe was not the man to do it to. It’s so strange. She wonders how she easily had dinner with him, conversed with him like a lover in secret. She slept in his bed by his side like a common whore, and now that her courage is failing she has to do it all again. However, Anna Strong has the strength of a woman and nothing can break her.  
The sun is setting on Setauket and she’s finishing her last few hours working in the tavern. John has tried to persuade her to quit but she still needs the money. Not only that, but it is nice to have some regularity in her life. Even if it is pouring ale and cleaning up sick.  
John sits in the corner with Akinbode, their green coats somehow making them blend into the tavern but stick out at the same time. Akinbode with his stern gaze and John with his fiery red hair and light grin- they make quite a pair. No man dares confront them these days. They basically run the town now. Even the regulars are afraid of them- but there is something under their fear. A resentment. None of the regular men had any love for Simcoe when he was one of them and now that he sits higher than all of them could ever hope to reach for, they hate him even more.  
Seeing that no one needs her services at the moment, Anna makes her way over to them. Her skirts swishing against the chair feet and dirty boots of the tavern.  
“How are the finest rangers in the colonies doing?” she had thought about the line in her entire walk over- going over her delivery in her mind until it sounded just right: admiration but not too much. A familiarity but not too intimate given their surroundings. Or maybe she was overthinking it.  
“Good, especially with such-,” John’s words were cut off by Akinbode’s abrupt leave from the table. He made a beeline for the door and vanished into the night without so much as a word goodbye. Anna had become used to this behavior, after all she used to own the man. No one could forgive her for that sin, especially him.  
“Don’t mind him, my dearest Anna,” she tried not to flinch at the title in public. She was fine with his whispers when they were alone but out in front of everyone, she felt like Selah, Abraham, the magistrate, and Major Hewlett’s eyes were all on her watching her defile herself for secrets and protection. None of those men would ever have to pay the same price. A quick tongue and a quick trigger was that it took to keep a man safe, they would never know the blight of a woman in this town. Simcoe was her only weapon, and a damn good one he was. Sitting down in Akinbode’s vacant seat, she turned her brown eyes onto the Captain’s words. “I have barely gotten a glimpse of you all day, hidden away in this dark tavern. It was a lovely day I wish you could have seen it.”  
“I saw it from the windows, Captain. Work is still work, no matter how pretty the weather. My room doesn’t pay for itself,” she mentally bit her tongue for bringing up the subject but it was too late to take back her words.  
“I’ve offered it before, Anna, you can always move into my rooms,” his words carried a touch of impatience. He had proposed her moving in with him nearly three times a day, and it was becoming harder and harder to deter him.  
“As always, I am flattered by the offer but people think ill enough of me as it is,” she said, her own frustration leaking into her words.  
“You already sleep in my bed every other night. If anyone has any complaints I’d love to hear them,” his eyes scanned the tavern and caught a few gazes that quickly turned away.  
“No,” Anna put a hand over John’s, anchoring him to the table to keep him from embedding another poor man’s hand into a table. “Just give me time, John. I’m still a little overwhelmed. Let me close up the tavern and I’ll be right up.”

* * *

Her work went by at a snail’s pace. She couldn’t help but steal a few mugs of ale herself. Her mind was fried from the role she had to play, and her body was exhausted from always being on alert. Not to mention all the physical labor her job required. Once the floors were swept and the mugs all in place, the candles were put out and Anna started up the stairs. Halfway up she stumbled, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. She had enough ale to make her body slow, but not her mind. She was tired and she knew walking into Simcoe’s room was another battle altogether. Swallowing her fear and fatigue, she mounted the rest of the stairs and limped down the hallway. Giving a single heavy knock, the door swung open and Simcoe was there still in his uniform. As she slipped in, he closed the door behind her, a smile spread across his entire face.  
“John, why are you not dressed for bed?” she asked, her words half speech- half yawn.  
“I thought we might stroll by the sound, get some fresh air,” he said. His energy was too much for her in the moment and while she had taken it upon herself to fulfill every silly romantic fantasy the man came up with she could not humor him tonight.  
“John, I am exhausted can we not stay in?” she asked, her shoulders slouched over.  
“Oh, oh of course. I’m sorry, are you in need of anything?” he asked, the concern on his face made Anna grin a little. A man who so many feared- she had him right in the palm of her hand.  
“Actually,” she said, sitting on the edge of his bed, disturbing the quilt drawn across it. “I have a pain in my back, do you think you could rub it out?”  
“Of course,” John sat beside her and she offered him her back. Large hands cupped her shoulders for a moment, making her feel small. His thumbs gently pushed under her shoulders blades, soothing the taunt muscles there. Anna threw her head back, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation.  
“Lower,” she groaned, and his fingers trailed down her back to her waist. However, here her corset became a problem. Simcoe’s fingers were strong, but not strong enough to ease her pain through bone and tightly drawn lacing. His hands rose to rest on the exposed flesh where her neck met her shoulders. The little slip of skin that showed before her work dress took over. Slowly, his fingers dipped down to the front of her dress, where the hooks kept her bodice fastened closed. She slipped her arms out so that his were under her own, his fingers ready to pull apart her navy blue prison.  
“May I?” he whispered in her ear, his lips pressing against her skin. Anna hadn’t been with a man in sometime. She had not yet given into Simcoe beyond a few kisses and even though she knew what he was capable of doing, she couldn’t resist. Her body burned beneath her petticoats, her skin flushed with the idea of Simcoe using his power to please her for this night in his room. With this act, she’d have Simcoe right where she wanted him- vulnerable.  
It seemed like a win-win. She earned his eternal affection and protection, Anna could earn his trust and get British secrets and sabotage their operations, and she pleasured herself in the process. She knew the title she would earn, but she was already so many things: a patriot, a tavern wench, a spy, an adulteress- Simcoe’s whore would fit nicely with the rest of her collection. Besides, anyone who dared harm her would have to face this monster of a man who was so tenderly kissing her neck while he undid her bodice. He ruled this town, he could kill any single citizen in it without any repercussions- and he had written her poetry. Anna felt unstoppable, and she felt desire.  
Slipping her bodice off and dropping in onto the floor, Simcoe’s hungry fingers were already at the laces of her stay ready to rip it off as soon as possible. Without his kisses to distract her, Anna’s heart began to beat a mile a minute in a curious mixture of passion and fear. It was the same feeling that had filled her stomach on her wedding night with Selah. She needed a moment before she was exposed to this man. Twisting around and holding a hand to her now half unlaced stay to keep her covered, she put her free hand on Simcoe’s chest.  
“You can’t off my clothes and not expect to do the same,” she laughed but her throat was tight. Should she really being doing this? She saw the positives, but would she forgive herself for sleeping with a man like Captain John Graves Simcoe? Could she forgive herself the small attachment she had already formed to him?  
Nevertheless he did not see her internal struggle, instead she started to shrug off his ranger coat. Anna tugged at his dark blue neckerchief until his pale neck was exposed above his vest. Despite herself, she felt the urge to press her lips to his light, freckled skin- to make him moan with pleasure like she had with men before. She couldn’t restrain herself. As he fumbled with the buttons at his vest, she threw herself against his chest, her stay sliding dangerously low across her bosom. She slammed her lips to his skin, leaving sloppy red clues of her passion all over his throat.  
“Wha- ohhh,” his surprise quickly turned into bliss. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her as close against him as he could manage. Anna’s eyes flew to his face for a moment to see his eyes close and his pale cheeks a ruddy red color. Her fear was swept away at the evidence of her power. And to think Caleb didn’t want her to be a spy.  
Grinning at her work thus far, Anna dipped to the Captain’s neck again laying a kiss before taking the skin between her teeth and biting down on it. Simcoe body buckled against her, but the moan that escaped his lips told her to keep going.  
Her fingers were tangled in his hair- the ribbon that kept his auburn locks in place had been lost in their battle. She yanked at the loose locks, his voice straining against the feelings boiling up beneath his skin. He was as arm as she was, and between the both of them that had raised the temperature of the room by at least five degrees. Anna swung her leg over the Captain so that she straddled his lap. The stiffness she felt there told her all she needed to know.  
Her fingers went to work at the buttons on his vest, a job the man had abandoned the second her lips had touched his skin. She ripped it open and started to tug it off his shoulders. Her stay was loose around her torso, her chest barely covered by the now useless undergarment. Still she was not satisfied with John’s level of undress to remove it. She yanked the shirt from being nicely tucked into his pants, and slipped her fingers beneath the thin white fabric. Feeling the warm skin of his stomach was a bit of a shock. She was really doing this. She had caught this man with his guard down. He was so eager to please her and love her that he had left himself wide open. She could grab his pistol right now and shoot him. She could slip some hidden blade from her thigh and gut him like a pig. She could strangle him with the lacing of her undergarments.  
Anna Strong didn’t do any of that. Instead, she shoved at his shoulders until he was laying on his back, and gently pulled his under shirt off over his head. Anna realized she had never seen this much of the Captain before. Not a slip of clothing covered him above the waist, and sitting there straddling him and hovering over him admiring his form. She let him slip her stay off the rest of the way until they were a pair of a kind- both naked from head to waist.  
“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, staring at her above him. Anna didn’t expect this- she thought he’d start grabbing at her like every other man she had known had done. Instead he laid there, his eyes going over every inch of her stomach, his fingers tracing her ribs, and savoring the feeling of skin on skin.  
The sensation of his heavy palms running over her body made her knees weak. She bent over, pressing her breasts against his bare chest, and pressed her lips to his.  
Still locked in passionate kiss, Simcoe grabbed a hold of her and rolled them over so that he held himself up with his hands on either side of Anna’s head. She stared up at him- the man she taught herself to hate and then had to teach herself how to tolerate.  
She didn’t have to be doing this.  
“You’re perfection, Anna.”  
No one told her to seduce him.  
“You’re a work of art.”  
She was doing this of her own will.  
“You’re all I want.”  
She was here because she wanted to be. Desperately.  
“I love you, Anna.”


	8. Reputation

The feeling of warm lips on her own brought Anna Strong into the morning. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she looked into the expectant blue ones of Captain Simcoe. He had an arm slung over her waist, and a smile crept over his lips as he looked down at her.   
“Good morning my Anna,” he whispered, laying a smaller kiss on her cheek. She wiggled further down under the quilt, wanting to slip back into the calm nothingness of sleep.  
“Good morning,” she said lazily, her eyes dipping closed again.   
“Wake up!” he insisted, giving her shoulders a nudge. “I have a surprise for you!”   
He slipped out from under the covers and Anna opened her eyes just in time to see his naked form cross the room to his trousers. He certainly was happy this morning, she just couldn’t imagine how he could be so awake after the night they had. Memories of sweat and skin filled her head and a blush covered her cheeks at the thought of it. It wasn’t bad. He was an extremely generous lover and made her feel things that, with God as her witness, neither Abe nor Selah had ever made her feel. He was tall, and he was strong and she couldn’t help but enjoy the way his mouth felt on hers, or how his tongue felt between her legs. They had stayed up most of the night with their discovery of one another’s bodies and despite ecstasy she had felt, sleep eventually won her over.   
Simcoe came back to the bed clad in breeches and a large white undershirt. He sat on the edge, brushing Anna’s hair back from her face.   
“Come, get dressed,” he said, more insistent.   
Anna nodded and rolled out of bed, making sure to carry the quilt with her to cover herself while she searched for her clothes.   
“There’s no need for that,” he smirked, taking the blanket from her hands and tossing it back into the bed. The air in the room was chilly and Anna was not all too excited to be standing naked in the cold in front of Simcoe even after their love affair. Being naked in the heat of passion and in the darkness of light was completely different than being naked in the cold, clinical morning light. Especially for a woman in Anna’s situation. “Just a beautiful figure.”  
His eyes traveled up and down her naked form and Anna felt more like a piece of meat than a person. It was moments like these that made her remember her true reason for being there- to bring down the British and everything this man represented even if he had made her scream from pleasure the night before.   
After locating and throwing on her now wrinkled clothes, Anna followed John down the stairs and out into the frigid air of a Setauket morning. It wasn’t even dawn yet- the sky was still dark.   
“John, really I need sleep-,” Anna start to yawn before being cut off.  
“It won’t be long,” he said, all but ignoring her plea.   
They went to the stables where John tacked a horse and mounted it and then proceeded to help Anna onto the back of it. Clamping her hands around his waist to keep from falling off of the animal, Anna buried her face in the green fabric of his jacket and closed her eyes where he couldn’t chide her for doing so.   
They rode for quite so long that when Anna opened her eyes once they were stopped the sun was just beginning its journey over the horizon.   
They were on the shore, a ways east from Setauket. She could see the white church steeple in the distance but not much of anything else. Simcoe dismounted and helped Anna off as well. Wrapping her arm in his, he started to walk her down the sandy slip of land towards the sun.  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” he said, his eyes fixated on the sunrise. “All sorts of colors thrown into this one moment.”   
“I don’t think I’ve really noticed it before,” Anna said, sleepy eyes trying to find the majesty in yet another sunrise.   
“Oh come now Anna, won’t you indulge me for a moment,” he said with a chuckle.   
“I’m sorry, John. This is a gorgeous sunrise and spent with the best company I could ask for,” Anna said, struggling to pull on her seductress’ mask from the previous nights. It was hard to be clever at such an hour in the morning after so little hours of sleep.   
“That’s more like it,” he grinned, bending down to brush a quick kiss against her lips.

* * *

They sat in the sand, watching the sun make its journey climbing up past the horizon. Once its bottom edge had cleared the water, they started back for Setauket. The town, which they had left in a peaceful sleep, was now awake. Merchants and soldiers bustled in the tiny square, setting up for the day to come. Young ensigns wiped the sleep from their eyes and fishwives yawned with wide mouths. However, their relaxed morning routines were interrupted when Simcoe rode into town with Anna clinging to his back. The redcoats went on alert, the fishwives scowled at how the woman’s arms hugged the man’s chest. A few merchants turned away as John helped Anna off of their horse, but some stared more intently as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Anna herself didn’t like all those eyes focused on her, especially in her state. Wrinkled skirts, messy hair, and a purple coloring beneath her eyes told the people of Setauket all they needed to know about her previous activities.  
Trying to ignore their glares, Anna rushed into the tavern while Simcoe walked his horse back to the stable. If the woman expected to find any refuge in the tavern she was deeply mistaken. Red coats and citizens alike went silent over their breakfasts as she entered. Pausing in the doorway Anna wished Simcoe was nearby, but instead faced the men alone. She walked through the tables towards the backrooms, unclasping her cloak when the men started to speak up.   
“Ohhhhh John,” a man’s voice straining to sound higher squeaked. The bitterness in the anonymous voice made her move faster. A few other men joined in, making a chorus of mocking moaning women.   
“Squealin’ like a pig all night!”   
“Simcoe’s got himself a whore alright.”  
“Reckon I could buy her for a night?”  
“She only costs a captain’s commission!”  
Anna slammed the door the back room closed, hiding among the dim room full of dirty steins. How naïve could she have been to think the town wouldn’t have found out? She had been careless and now risked everything. In only a night she had made a terrible reputation for herself. What happened if the Continental Army returned? What would Selah think of her now? What of Abe sitting a New York jail while she raises her skirts for…   
But at least he’s kind. Selah was good to her but distant. Abe was passionate but guarded. Simcoe was everything a young girl wanted in a husband… but he was dangerous. 

Maybe the town needed to be reminded of just how dangerous John Graves Simcoe could be.


	9. Hell

The day went as many days in Setauket do- slowly. Despite the harsh words men had thrown around early in the morning, none of them objected to Anna getting them their ale in the evening.  
Tired from her early rising and from the emotional tolling of the day, Anna quickly mounted the stairs after work was done and tried to slip into her room unnoticed. She was, of course, noticed.   
“Anna, where are you going?” Captain Simcoe’s light voice called after her. He was still in full uniform, bayonet in hand standing at the top of the stairs.   
“To bed, Captain,” she said, a little too tired to play with flowery language.   
“And not to mine?” he asked, his blue eyes flashing with something that made her stomach churn. His boots clicked against the wood as he made his way closer to her.   
“I thought you could use some privacy after such a long day of work,” she said, trying to blink away sleep.   
“Without you? Oh Miss Strong do not insult yourself by thinking I would not want you nearby,” Simcoe reached his hand that wasn’t holding his rifle out, half caressing half grabbing her upper arm. Anna did not miss his absence of the “Mrs” from her title. She was still married, despite what every man in this town seemed to think.   
“John, it has been a long day,” she said, pulling her door open only to have Simcoe’s black gloved hand slam it shut.   
“Madam, do not insult me,” he said, his tone low and his eyes narrowed.   
Anna’s voice was stuck in her throat and any reminiscence of sleepiness was gone. The hair on her arms stood on end as she looked at this man’s face. It had been easy to forget this Simcoe- the one that had frightened her in Strong Manor, the one who followed her into the tavern cellar. The Simcoe that had threatened and stalked her. The one she was terrified of. Anna had been so ready to use him against her enemies she had forgotten that he was an enemy himself.   
“I… I do not mean to insult you, Captain,” she said, unsure. Brown eyes darted around trying not to land on the icy blue ones that seemed to stare at her so intently.   
“I’m sure you didn’t,” he punctuated his sentence with a thin lipped smile. “Now, go along.”  
He motioned with his bayonet towards his own room. That was the last thing Anna wanted to do in this moment, but she managed to removed her hand from her own door and take a step towards Simcoe’s.   
Instead of moving ahead of her to unlock the door, he stood directly behind her as if ready to catch her in case she made a run for her door. Taking in a slow deep breath, Anna came to the wooden door. Behind her, the jingle of keys reached her ears and, again, instead of moving around her Simcoe kept out of her sightline, only reaching a hand out beside her to slip the key into the door. His other hand, still equipped with his bayonet reached around and pressed into her hip as if to hold her there.   
“Oh Anna,” he whispered into her hair before making his way down to her neck where he planted one soft kiss.   
The woman stood frozen, Simcoe’s bayonet, still crusted with the blood of something or someone he encountered today, was right by her check. This close she could see the tiny teeth at the edge of the blade. His kiss sent a cold shiver down her spine, a motion she couldn’t hold to herself. The Captain, misunderstanding the movement moved his lips so that they were barely touching her ear.   
“Don’t worry Anna, I’ll keep you warm tonight. “  
Gritting her teeth to keep any regrettable words from escaping them, Anna let Simcoe finish fumbling with the door lock and push the wood aside. It took a little nudge from the Captain before she actually would enter the room.   
Anna stood as stiff as a statue, her eyes looking over the room that she had been so comfortable in that morning. There was a click of the lock behind her, before Simcoe came into view, dropping his bayonet at the foot of the bed where it leaned against his trunk. He removed his pistol and placed it on the dresser, along with his hat, gloves, and sword.   
“Anna- go sit,” the Captain said, with a nod of his head. There were no chairs in the room, only the large bed in the center. The woman, slowly stepped towards it, sitting carefully on the edge and smoothing out her skirts with shaking hands.   
She had been so careless. Her sights had been set on King George but she forgot about her closest threat. If only she could turn on that mask. Her spy’s smile and traitor’s giggle. But she could not find that woman within her in this dark hour. Now that the candle of confidence within her had been snuffed out she could not light it again.   
The creak of the Captain’s weight on the bed made her breath cut short. His hands were at her shoulders, his lips finding the pale skin of her neck. Closing her eyes, Anna tried to enjoy it. She tried to feel the same fire as the night before. There were only coals now, not even a little ember to coax into a flame. Fear had blown all of her passion clear out of her heart. His hands began to tug her back, and his lips were soon on hers’ and that’s where she hit her wall.   
Yanking herself away, Anna was up on her feet away from the bed.  
“Anna? Where are you going?” the Captain asked, his voice portraying innocence when he was anything but.   
“I don’t… I don’t want to tonight,” she said, her voice stuttering and low from the tears she was holding back.   
“Don’t want what?” his eyebrows raised with question as if he truly did not know what she was referring to. Her fear was soon speckled with anger at him for making her say the words aloud when all she wanted was to go to her rooms and forget this entire exchange ever happened.   
“I don’t want to… make love tonight,” it was hard for her to say. The words seemed to rip through the flesh of her throat on their way up.   
“But you had no problem last night,” he said with a smirk, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. The movement made the woman jump, and she covered her mouth to keep a shriek from escaping. “What is wrong, Anna?”  
“I’m tired and would like to go home,” she said quickly, taking a step back to put more space in between them.   
“And where exactly is your home now? Strong Manor? White Hall?” the musical tone to his voice made the question worse than if he had just been spoken.   
“I don’t know… I…” she fumbled over her words until they were cut off completely by Simcoe’s rising to his full height before her.   
“Don’t fret Anna, I know these times are confusing but I’m here to protect you,” she stood perfectly still while he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against her hair. “Whatever you’re afraid of, I promise you I am stronger.”   
The words weren’t exactly comforting.   
“I am very tired,” she said, letting her fatigue show through her words.   
“Of course you are, here,” he backed away, pulling the covers of the bed back so that she could slip in-between the sheets.   
“I have no bedclothes with me,” she said, her eyes flickering to the door.   
“You can wear something of mine,” he said casually as he started to unwrap the blue handkerchief from his throat.   
“I would prefer my own… please,” she hoped her words did not sound as desperate as she felt. Simcoe looked at her for a moment before walking to the door and holding it open.  
“Of course,” he said, with a nod of his head. Anna curtsied before leaving the room and bolting to her own. She did not dare breathe until she was inside and the lock was in place. 

Leaning against the door Anna let a sob escape her throat. She did not know how women did it. She had heard tales of women courting men- even marrying them for power or for money. How did any of them deal with a man that was as frightening as Captain Simcoe? What made it worse was that just the night before she had been singing his praises and laying kisses on his skin so freely. Anna had forgotten. Simcoe was possessive and cruel. While his words may sound sweet, there is something beneath them that is deadly.   
Sitting on the floor, leaning against the door in her small tavern room Anna wished more than anything that someone was there to save her. For Selah to frighten him away, for Abe to distract him, for Major Hewlett to order him away, for Mary to pull her aside for a chat. It took an entire village to protect Anna from Simcoe and she had let them all go. By herself, the task seemed all too daunting.   
A knock reverberated through the room. Another one soon followed, quicker and harder than the first.   
“Anna?”   
She had only gotten a few minutes to herself before being hounded yet again.  
“One moment,” she said, closing her eyes and sitting for a few more seconds. Rising to her feet, Anna opened her trunk and began to go through it. She grabbed a set of bedclothes, a new dress for the next morning, a fresh pair of stockings, and in the bottom of her trunk sat another object- a knife. It had been Selah’s that he kept next to the bed supposedly for protection but was really only used for opening letters and peeling apples.   
“Anna?”   
She stared at the blade, the way the moonlight from the window caught against the metal. She could take it with her, but what if it was discovered?   
“Anna?”  
Would Simcoe think it an offense? It was hard to know which way the man would take any kind of news. But what if she needed it? After spending so much time sneaking around Setauket she did not want to be unarmed.   
“Anna, what is taking so long?”  
Grabbing the hilt, she slipped it among her little bundle of clothes and spun around to open the door.   
“Sorry to keep you waiting, Captain,” she said, with a little curtsey. She felt bolder with the blade tucked within the fabric in her hands. “Shall we retire?”  
Falling back into Simcoe’s lair, Anna dressed in her bedclothes and snuggled in the covers with the man who terrified her. He snored almost immediately, but Anna stayed awake.   
Slipping out of the blankets, Anna went to her clothes and felt the knife between her hands. She stood there for a moment- Simcoe sleeping soundly, the feeling of the smooth hilt in her palm.   
She could end it right now- a cut right to the throat. But it would have been obvious who the murderer was, and as of yet Anna hadn’t found anything worthy to send to Tallmadge and Washington.   
She would wait. Through night after night, day after day, kiss after kiss. She would bleed Simcoe for all he was worth and then send him straight to hell.


End file.
